


Dr. Jekyll And Mr. Hyde Bloopers

by 1prittypony1



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1prittypony1/pseuds/1prittypony1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are some funny bloopers I thought of if the characters of The Strange Case Of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde were making a film version of their book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Jekyll And Mr. Hyde Bloopers

Sir Danvers Carew murder scene take 1.

Hyde: “Ahhhhh.”

Hyde back is to the camera as he runs in holding his cane high

He stops.

He looks around confused.

Hyde: “Where are you?”

Sir Danvers: “Over here. I’m sorry I had to go to the laboratory.”

Hyde: “I hope you didn’t go in any of the beakers.”

Sir Danvers: (embarrassed) “I meant lavatory.”

 

Sir Danvers Murder Seen take 2

Hyde: “Ahhhhh.”

Hyde back is to the camera as he runs in holding his cane high.

Hyde trips.

Stage director off camera: “Are you ok?”

Hyde: “Yeah. I’m fine. This cape is really long.”

Stage director: “Wardrobe.”

 

Sir Danvers Murder seen take 3

Hyde: “Ahhhhh.”

Hyde back is to the camera as he runs in holding his cane high

Sir Danvers pulls out a sword and meets Hyde’s cane halfway.

Sir Danvers: “On Gard.”

They sword fight.

 

Jekyll and Utterson talk about his will take 1

Utterson: “I’ve been wanting to speak with you. You know that will of yours”

As Jekyll begins to speak Hyde rushes into the room 

Hyde: “Were are you, you little varmint.”

Hyde goes onto all fours and looks around the floor for something.

Jekyll: “What are you doing?”

Hyde: “I’m chasing a rat that got in here. I’m trying to kill it.”

Jekyll: “I know a way that it’ll be easier.”

Hyde looks up from his search on the floor. 

Hyde: “what?”

Jekyll: “This.” He holds up a cage and Hyde scowls.

Hyde takes the cage.

Hyde: “Killing would have been a better option.”

Hyde pauses when he gets to the door

Hyde: “Let me know if you find it.”

Hyde slams the door.

Jekyll: “Who knows what diseases it carries.”

Utterson: “Do you want me to help you find it?”

Jekyll nods and they begin to crawl on all fours as they search for the rat.

 

Random blooper

Utterson slaps Hyde’s face

Hyde “What was that for?”

Me “Utterson do that again. That was awesome.”

 

Random blooper

Hyde has a fan in his face and winks at the camera as he makes the sexiest face he can possibly make.

 

Random blooper

Mistletoe is hanging from the doorway as Jekyll enters his house.

Jekyll: “What are you do-“

Hyde kisses Jekyll on the mouth for 30 seconds.

Jekyll is startled before he gets angry and yells at Hyde as he chases him through the house.

Jekyll: “Hyde, what was that for.”

 

Cute blooper

Utterson: “looks like it’s our turn.”

Jekyll: “What?”

Utterson: “Mistletoe.”

Jekyll: “Well, if we must.”

Jekyll and Utterson share a passionate kiss.

A round of applause is heard in the background.


End file.
